


Room for One More?

by hopelesslyromanticshippertrash



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8783311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelesslyromanticshippertrash/pseuds/hopelesslyromanticshippertrash
Summary: When Tim asked Walter to join him for dinner after hitting on Paige the episode before I joked to myself that he was bi...then decided to write a threesome fic. As ya do. PaigexWalterxTim. Explicit in later chapters.





	1. Room for One More - part one

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place shortly after Paige and Walter have met Tim, but they're an established couple and have been for a while, so I guess it's technically an AU?
> 
> Rated explicit because it will be. Patience young grasshopper.

Paige straightened up a little self consciously from the desk she'd been leaning over. She was being embarrassingly unsubtle, to herself at least, but she couldn't help but wonder if Tim had noticed her new skirt. 

Or, more specifically, noticed how amazing she thought her ass looked in it (confirmed by Walter, but then he had said to her "Your posterior looks good in everything, so why would this skirt be any different?" Then he'd commenced to thoroughly feel it up so she didn't really mind though...).

If she was honest, the whole of this morning felt tinged with heady possibility that scared and excited her a little. The summary of the situation was as follows: Tim had intensely hit on Paige and she'd loved every second of it. He'd also asked Walter to dinner when Paige had been present in the background. Walter had awkwardly, politely declined but was genuinely pleased about it. And Paige had picked up all of the body language from Tim that Walter was oblivious to. 

Since then, Paige had privately explained to Walter last night that she was fairly certain Tim had been hitting on him...and her too.

*

"I'd say that I don't think a man has ever made sexual advances on me before, but as you pointed out, I probably wouldn't notice if he did."

"Would you be interested?" she had murmured while nuzzled into his neck. He was tracing circles with his finger on her back, a habit he always found soothing, and she always found pleasurable.

Walter didn't respond and she knew he was trying to digest so she carried on.

"Have you ever wanted...to have a threesome?"

"I-I..." Walter pulled back a little to meet her gaze. "I never thought I would form a sexual relationship with one person, let alone two."

Paige felt her heart melt. "Well, it's lucky for me that you did," she says, trying to infuse the right ratio of warmth and desire.

She must have pulled it off because Walter produced one of his more relaxed smiles.

*

She spends the rest of the workday thinking about that conversation, doing her admin tasks mostly on autopilot, particularly when both Walter and Tim are within her line of view. She imagines Walter kissing and caressing her on the desk while Tim watches. She imagines Tim disappearing underneath her new skirt to lick her while Walter kisses her, slow and deliberate and hot and heavy. 

She imagines and imagines and imagines until she has to make a strategic bathroom break to relieve some tension, stuffing toilet paper in her mouth to muffle her quiet cries as she topples over into an orgasm.

Even after all that she's still quietly thrumming with desire at the end of the workday. Everyone else has gone home. Even Ralph is at Sylvester's for the evening working on one of his many science projects. 

It all comes down to a few seconds. A few very awkward seconds.

Attempting to suffuse her entire being with casualness, Paige walks over to Tim who is just shutting down his computer for the day.

Unfortunately her heeled boots clack on the floor and he looks up earlier than planned, forcing her to try and plaster a smile on her face unexpectedly.

"Hey Paige. All done for the day?"

His easy grin makes her heart thump and she probably says a little too quickly "Hey Tim! Yup, all done." 

She tries to follow it up with a laugh.

"I was just wondering, if you're free that is, if you'd like to join Walter and I for dinner tonight?"

She gestures behind her at Walter, who is clumsily shoving gadgets into his bag that he probably doesn't even need. The stiffness in his arms makes her wince a little.

"That sounds...great!" 

Paige feels some of the tension melt out of her body. "Great! Well, how about I...give you my address..." she grabs a sticky pad and plucks a pen from the pot. 

The ten seconds it takes her to scribble down her address feels like an hour with Tim watching her and Walter still awkwardly fumbling only a few metres away.

When she hands it over she feels like a child hopefully giving another child an invite to their party. Tim's smile is reassuring (though still turning her to mush). 

"I need to straighten the place up a little...is seven okay?"

"Seven sounds great." There's that grin again.

She manages to walk over to Walter in a semi normal fashion.

"We'll see you soon," she chirps with more confidence than she feels as she practically marches Walter out the door.


	2. Room for One More - part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim joins Paige and Walter for dinner at Paige's apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for any weird tense changes, I always change tense without meaning to, agh.

Paige had exactly forty minutes to clean the flat and find a vibe that subtly suggested "hey, stay a while....maybe in the bed".

She hustled and bustled, tidying, preening, peeing, brushing her hair, applying her favourite sheer lipstick that Walter has told her on multiple occasions make her lips look "really sexual" (Walter doesn't do subtle compliments but she likes it).

She's grateful to start dinner and have something to take her mind off the butterflies in her stomach a bit. It's strange that she feels more like she's about to go on a first date than her first date with Walter, which had been her first date in years.

Walter had texted her in his usual precise style to say they would be with her within the next five minutes, leaving Paige to anxiously chew her lip. This was the craziest thing she'd ever done. Was she going to make a total fool of herself in front of Tim? If she did it wasn't like she would be able to just shrug it off, she'd see him every day...

She gave herself a firm mental shake. No, nothing was concrete yet. They were just going to have a nice meal, let things unfold in their own way.

Paige crossed over to the table, arranging a fork to be perfectly parallel to its place setting. She only had time to glance at the cabinet and wonder why she hadn't had a little wine to take the edge off when the door opened and she heard Walter's distinct murmur (she could tell from his voice pattern alone he was pulling out one of his factual anecdotes he loved so much). Then came the distant but clear sound of Tim's mellow tones, an underscore of agreeability to Walter's hyper-stream of facts.

The few minutes wait for them to take off their shoes and coats in the hall was agonising. Paige fidgeted desperately, unsure what to do.

She was just contemplating sitting down (which would have looked ridiculous) when Walter finally sauntered in, Tim politely following.

"You made it!" She smiled, clapping her hands together in way that elicited a genuine smile from Tim she was relieved to see. 

"Yep," Walter returned her smile, turning back to grin at Tim too. "I was just telling Tim here about the time I rigged my school's weather vane into a wifi hotspot."

Paige laughed a little nervously but was relieved to notice that Tim was smiling openly (she was no Toby but she had seen enough people around Walter to know who was faking interest and who wasn't).

Walter was about to open his mouth and she decided to cut in.

"Would you like a drink, Tim?"

"I'd love one," Tim said, and she felt her face heat up at the intensity of his gaze.

She made her way to the kitchen and felt her heart skip again at Walter directing a cute grin her way.

It was going to be an interesting evening...


End file.
